moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
House of Hastings (Stormwind)
, absorbed by House Silvershield |Row 6 title = Affiliation(s) |Row 6 info = Grand Alliance *Darnassus *Stormwind |Row 7 title = Recognized religions |Row 7 info = Church of the Holy Light Fellowship of Elune |Row 8 title = Household |Row 8 info = Lord John von Hastings(House Head) Representative Arlien Silvershield(House Representative) Affinaria Hastings(House Head's 'Consort') Theral Hastings(MIA) Aerithwyn Summerdawn(House Head's Sister, designated heir*) Elendan Hastings(Heir) |Row 9 title = Allegience |Row 9 info = Grand Alliance Kingdom of Stormwind Darnassus Kingdom of Stromgarde(former) |Row 10 title = Direct Loyalties |Row 10 info = House of Wrynn House of Trollbane(former) }} House Hastings is the noble house of the Barony of Seradane, aimed to preserve the cultural ruins of Seradane. Claimed Territory The territory the house claims is the entirety of the Barony. Influence The House has a small influence within the Grand Alliance Navy with the Tedrassil's Vengeance Squadron. The Fleet, with plans to expand its power and versatility, is essentially the best fighting arm of the House. Power The House has little power outside of Seradane's borders(Outside of the Fleet). The House does command the armed forces of Seradane, but has little power projection militarily. Coat of Arms/Banner Coat of Arms The phoenix represents the House's resilience and rebirth in the face of adversity and destruction, with the blue background representing the new allegiance to the Grand Alliance and the House of Wrynn in particular. History A house that was destroyed over 2000 years ago, the Hastings were a minor Arathorian Noble Family that reigned over the northern sector of what is now the Hinterlands. Upon the destruction, the house was forced to send its members into other nations and kingdoms. No longer having loyalty to a defunct State, the House remained in an unofficial limbo of being apart of multiple nations' societies, though not holding any lands or influence. John soon discovered the line, and determined he was the most legitimate heir and descendent(Which is in high debate, but no one has stepped forward to challenge the claim). He began to look over maps to determine where the lands where and found out that there was a small valley within the mountains. Naming it the Barony of Seradane, John worked quickly to rebuild the lands before swearing absolute loyalty to the Wrynn line of Stormwind. Having formed their own Army for defense when the Alliance Military is unable to assist, The House clearly is based as a military house, intending to provide its own defenses. Major Hallmark One of the notable hallmarks of the past members of the resurrected house is their defiance to outside authority. Fiercely independent and stubborn, the house time and again had its own independence movement against her nation. This fire has abated somewhat, but still lingers in the form of today. John, being a pragmatic military leader and being observant, has the undying loyalty of his subjects, even opened up his lands to settlement by non-humans at the outbreak of war. Absorption of the Moonfangs See the history of John von Hastings. Notable Members Note: The designated Heir is incase the Head and Consort cannot produce an heir. Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Houses, Clans and Tribes Category:Stormwind Houses Category:Human Houses Category:Barony of Seradane